une nouvelle vie avec toi
by Nina Jedusor
Summary: réédition de une nouvelle vie avec toi l'originale sera bientôt supprmié! relecture et correction faite HPSS slash Yaoiiii
1. Chapter 1

_**UNE NOUVELLE VIE AVEC TOI!**_

**_Disclaimer: _**Les persos et lieux dont vous reconnaissez les noms sont à JKR.

**_Rating : _**Pour le début, c'est plutôt K mais à partir du chapitre 4 se sera M!

**Note: **Au cas où vous ne m'auriez pas reconnu, c'est sabrinafandelp, mais comme je ne voulais pas supprimé mon autre fic. Si vous voulez que je la supprime( ce qui sera le cas si personne ne me demande le contraire), dîtes-le moi.

J'ai décidé de republier ma fic car elle comportait plusieurs faute d'orthographe Merci quand même à Surimi( Je suis désolé de t'avoir engueulé comme ça) et à Aurélia pour leur remarques forts déplaisantes. Promis, je vais faire attention cette fois-ci. Donc, si vous avez lu cette fic et que vous voulez la relire. N'oubliez pas les reviews surtout.

**Prologue: La fin de ton ancienne vie. **

Tout était calme. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Et puis, un bruit extrêmement puissant et aigue se fit entendre, bientôt suivit d'une explosion. Et le silence revint aussitôt. Un bruit de pas suivit ce silence morbide. Une course effrénée de survie. Et un cri. Un cri si aigue qu'il cassa les vitres de toutes les maisons qui se trouvaient à un kilomètre à la ronde. Le cri provenait d'une maison situé sur une falaise. Elle dominait les maisons aux alentours. Mais, elle était en ruine. Mais à ce moment-là, la maison était éclairé par un halot vert. On pouvait deviné les scènes atroces qui s'y déroulait. Et les cris des bannies, celles qui ont été appelées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pensant qu'elles pourraient être de formidables alliées, avaient fait fuir tous les habitants de Little Hangleton. Cependant, le Prince s'était trompé. En faisant revenir les bannis, il avait touché un pouvoir qu'il ne put maîtrisé.  
Potter, enfermé dans les cachots, réussit à se libéré. Ainsi, alors que les pouvoirs de Voldemort s'étaient affaiblit, il lança le sort qui anéanti à jamais Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Bon, voilà un prologue super court. Je suis désolé. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	2. chapitre 1 première partie

_**UNE NOUVELLE VIE AVEC TOI!**_

**Disclaimer: **Les persos et lieux dont vous reconnaissez les noms sont à JKR.

**Rating : **Pour le début, c'est plutôt K mais à partir du chapitre 4 se sera M!

**Note:** Voilà le chapitre 1 première partie a été relu et corrigé par Surimi que je remerci grandement! j'espère qu'il y aura du monde au rendez-vous.

**Chapitre1: Trois jours pour te convaincre.**

**Première Partie: Premier Jour.**

Les cris perçant des bannies avaient fait évanouir Harry Potter. Attirées par son charme légendaire, elles s'approchaient dangereusement du jeune homme quand soudain un vrombissement venant de nulle part se fit entendre. Un cri d'effroi , des lumières aveuglantes, des sortilèges pour éloigner les bannies. Et puis, le néant.

« -Comment a-t'il réussi à survivre? Trois mois, trois mois qu'il était enfermé et il était vivant. Comment avons-nous pu le laisser ainsi? Nous aurions dû le savoir, il n'y avait pas de cadavre.

-Rien ne sert de culpabiliser Albus. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir. Il nous était impossible de savoir.

-Si, j'aurais du le savoir, mais aucun des mangemorts étaient au courant. J'aurais dû chercher.

-Allons, Severus, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi. Il est vivant, comateux, mais en entier. Espérons qu'il n'y ai aucun dommage cérébral.

-Espérons-le, Minerva, espérons-le.

-Albus, qu'allons-nous faire pour les bannies? Un fléau est parti, certes, mais un autre est arrivé.

-Nous verrons en temps voulu. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment a t-il réussi à s'évader.

-Severus, quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non, mais je crois que Potter se réveille. »

En effet, ses mains commencèrent à bouger, ses yeux se froncèrent et il poussa un petit gémissement. Aussitôt, Severus quitta son air inquiet et s'éloigna pendant que les professeurs Dumbledore et MC Gonagall suivit de très prés par l'infirmière, se dirigeaient vers Harry.

« -Bonjour Harry!

-Bonjour madame Pomfresh.

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Bien, mais que s'est-il passé? Je me souviens d'avoir tuer Voldemort mais après, je ne me rappelle plus.

-Tu t'es évanouis. Le professeur Rogue nous a prévenue et nous sommes arrivé peu de temps après que tu ais vaincu Voldemort. Si le professeur Rogue n'était pas présent, je ne sais pas si tu aurais pu être retrouver. Les bannies ont envahis le manoir.

-Ces espèces de fantômes sont ...

-...des bannies, exact Potter. Dit le professeur Rogue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?

-Ce sont des anges déchus. Harry, ce que tu dois savoir d'elles, c'est qu'il ne faut pas les approcher.

-Mais, d'où sortent-elles?

-Tu le sauras en temps voulut. Pour l'instant, je connais deux personnes qui veulent défoncer la porte.

-On se demandait quand est-ce que vous accepteriez de nous laisser rentrer.

-Ron, Hermione.

-Harry, on est si content de te voir.

-Si tu savais combien tu nous a manqué.

-Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu a grossis! Ton bout de choux grandit à une vitesse phénoménale.

-C'est qu'il n'est pas tout seul le petit bout de choux. Ils sont trois au total.

-Des triplés. Bah dis donc Ron, tu n'as pas chaumé.

-Oui, je sais.

-Quand il a apprit ça, il s'est évanouis.

-à vrai dire toi non plus tu n'étais pas tout à fait prête pour une nouvelle de ce genre-là!

-Enfin, bref, trois bouches à nourrir pour Ron, c'est assez difficile.

-Madame Pomfresh, quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner en cours?

-Harry, vous venez de détruire celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom , vous venez de vous réveillez et vous, tout ce que vous voulez faire, c'est aller en cours. Je ne vous comprendrez jamais les élèves. Vous dîtes détester les cours, mais dès que vous êtes ici, vous voulez y retourner.

-Alors?

-Vous pourrez sortir quand j'aurais finit tout vos examens.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais qui tienne. ».

Deux jours plus tard il put retourner en cours. Malheureusement pour lui, le premier cours était Potion.

« -Potter, au premier rang. Ainsi, vous éviterez de faire gonfler vos chevilles.

-Quoi?

-Pardon? M'auriez-vous répondu quelque chose? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous allez au devant de graves ennuis.

-Non, professeur. »

Harry avait appris à baisser les armes devant le professeur Rogue. Car, pour une raison évidente, Harry avait du respect pour son professeur de potion. En effet, seul lui et le professeur MC Gonagall le traitaient comme un élève normal, et c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Mais, depuis peu de temps -- à vrai dire depuis deux jours -- il voulait connaître un peu plus ce professeur tyrannique, car il en était intriguer. Sous ses allures de "vieux grognon", Harry était sûr qu'il cachait un coeur qui avait besoin de se sentir vivant. Harry était certain que quelqu'un l'avait brisé et que le professeur n'avait pas réussi à le guérir. Il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Il s'était donc donné la mission d'en connaître un peu plus sur l'enseignant quitte à attraper des mois de retenues. Il se donna trois jours pour le faire.

Il commençait donc tout de suite.

« -Professeur, j'ai renversé un poil de cochon d'Indes en trop.

-Potter, espèce d'incapable. »

Le chaudron se mit à bouillonner et un liquide violet commença à couler hors du chaudron. Harry en fut asperger, ainsi que le professeur Rogue.

« -POTTER, INCAPABLE,VOUS N'ETES QU'UN INCAPABLE! SORTEZ TOUS! SAUF VOUS POTTER!

-Bien...bien monsieur. »

Tous les élèves sortir de la classe, Malefoy jeta un regard mesquin à Harry mais ne dit rien.

« -Potter, vous rendez-vous compte que au bout de sept ans de cours, vous n'arrivez toujours pas à préparer correctement une potion. »

Il se dirigea vers une porte derrière son bureau et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon. Puis Severus alla dans une pièce à droite d'où il ramena deux serviettes, il en tendit une à Harry.

« -J'ai donc réfléchit sur votre cas et j'en suis parvenus à la conclusion que si vous voulez devenir Auror, votre travail en potion ne devra pas être négligé, ainsi, je vous ferez des cours particulier bien que ça ne m'enchante guère.

-Vraiment? Mais, ne vous sentez pas obliger!

-Au contraire, Potter, au contraire, je vous ai vu à l'oeuvre plus d'une fois. Et je dois dire que se serait bête de ne pas pouvoir devenir Auror si vous n'avez des difficultés que dans une seule matière. Alors, je vous donnerez des cours particuliers, mais cette fois-ci se sera de vrai cours particuliers, pas des cours d'occlumentie.

-Merci! »

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire.

« -Vous pouvez partir. Venez demain à 20h00 devant ma classe.

-A demain. »

Harry rentra dans son dortoir où Hermione et Ron était en train de discuter des prénoms.

« -Ah te voilà enfin!

-Oui, on a besoin de toi.

-Enfin, du moins, les enfants ont besoin de leur parain.

-Rassure-toi tu en sera parrain que d'un seul ou d'une seule, on ne sait pas encore.

-Pour l'instant, on réfléchit sur les prénoms.

-Et aussi de la date du mariage.

-Le mariage? demanda Harry

-Harry tu veux bien être mon témoin.

-Quoi?

-Ron m'a demandé en mariage.

-Ok! D'accord, je veux bien être ton témoin.

-Bon, alors on se décide, on a Nina, Léna, Willow, Dawn, Alex, Benjamin, Florian, Adrien, Vincent, Audric, Sabrina, Émilie, Bastien et Baptiste.

-Vous en avez trouvé de trop.

-Non! dirent en même temps Hermione et Ron. »

Et ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire.

Harry décida qu'ils leur diraient plus tard.

Ils allèrent prendre le déjeuner.

« -Bonjour Harry!

-Bonjour Parvati, Lavande, Padma Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence?

-Un bisous!

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS!

-Mais...

-QUOI?

-On nous a dit que tu donnais des bisous!

-QUI A DIT CA?

-...

-ALORS? »

Et elles partirent en courant.

« -Mais, c'est quoi leur problème? »

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée tardive des hiboux. Ils apportaient La Gazette Du Sorcier.

-Harry lit! » Dit Hermione en lui tendant le journal où Harry était en grand portrait sur la première page.

_CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST MORT._

_Par source sûr, la Gazette a appris que Vous-Savez-Qui a été détruit par le Survivant. En effet, Le Survivant, plus connu sous le nom de Harry Potter a détruit il y a trois jours, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Dans un communiqué du Ministre, Cornélius Fudge dénonce Dumbledore car il garde secrètement Harry Potter à Poudlard, pour soi-disant le protéger des médias. Pour plus d'informations rendez-vous à la page 3..._

« -Comment osent-ils? Comment osent-ils critiquer Dumbledore? Ils ne parlent pas des bannies?

-Si mais un tout petit article.

_LES BANNIES SONT PARMIS NOUS!_

_La rumeur dirait que Vous-Savez-Qui aurait appelé des bannies. Mais serait-ce vrai? Nous attendons plus d'information la dessus._

-Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Dit Hermione! j'ai une idée. Et faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore. A tout à l'heure.

Elle se leva en se tenant le dos et se dirigea vers les portes. Harry vit alors Malefoy qui allait dans la même direction. il fit signe à Ron et se mit à courir quand il vit que Malefoy allait jeter un sort à Hermione.

« -Experliamus. Stupéfix. Cria Harry en pointant sa baguette vers Malefoy.

-Hermione. » Se mit à crier Ron. Mais il était trop tard, Hermione trébucha et tomba. Ron se précipita vers elle. Harry lui réglait le compte de Malefoy.

« -TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE T'EN PRENDRE A UNE FEMME ENCEINTE. ENERVATUM!

-UNE FEMME? GRANGER? ELLE NE MERITE MÊME PAS DE VIVRE!

-REPETE UN PEU CA!

-ET EN PLUS ENCEINTE DE WEASLEY! SA PROGENITURE NE MERITE PAS DE VIVRE! »

Harry allait lancé un doloris mais il fut interrompu par le professeur MC Gonagall.

« -Monsieur Malefoy, vous rendez-vous compte de vos paroles. Vous méritez d'être renvoyer. Severus, c'est votre élève.

-Monsieur Malefoy. Vous serez sévèrement puni pour votre irrespect des élèves. Je pense que Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger sont assez puni de leur irresponsabilité. Vous serez renvoyez deux semaines.

-Mais, professeur, ils l'ont bien cherché. Ils ont procréé une race immonde.

-SALOPARD.

-Monsieur Potter, une heure de retenue pour ce soir pour votre langage irrespectueux.

-Il m'insulte et vous ne le renvoyez pas?

- Parce que cela vous concernait et que d'une certaine manière, il avait raison. Malefoy, dans mon bureau tous de suite.

-Hermione, réveille-toi. Je t'en pris. » Ron était en larmes. « Elle ne se réveille pas.

-Monsieur Weasley, laissez-moi l'examiner. » dit l'infirmière. « Miss Granger? Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour examiner les bébés. Poussez-vous, Monsieur Weasley, suivez moi, les autres, même vous Potter, reprenez une activitée normale. »

Harry suivit cependant, l'infirmière. Mais se ravisa. Si Ron approchait Malefoy, il aurait des ennuis. Autant mettre les choses aux points avec Malefoy.

Il se dirigea donc vers les cachots.

« -Mais, professeur, vous savez très bien que ces immondes créatures qui grandissent dans Granger ne méritent pas de vivre.

-Comment osez-vous dire ça? Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dîtes? Vous dîtes en clair, que une élève plus douée que vous dans toute les matières, n'aurait pas le droit de goûter au bonheur? Ou alors, êtes-vous tout simplement jaloux? Seriez-vous amoureux de Miss Granger ? Non, je ne penses pas! Alors, de monsieur Weasley? Non, je ne penses pas non plus. savez-vous ce que je vois en face de moi? Je vais vous décrire ce que je vois. Drago Lucius Malefoy, autrefois, violé par son père, et n'ayant jamais eu de petite amie qui n'a pas couché avant avec son père. Un jeune homme jaloux du bonheur des autres, qui veut gâcher la vie des élèves différents de lui. Et qui est avant tout jaloux de Potter.

-Je ne suis pas...

-Si, vous l'êtes. Sinon, vous le laisseriez tranquille. Qui aime bien, chatie-bien, comme dit le proverbe. Je vais vous renvoyer pendant deux semaines. vous irez dans ma maison, près d'ici. Seul. Vous devrez vous débrouiller tout seul. Je vous donnerais un numéro de téléphone en cas d'urgence. Vous devrez donc savoir utilisez un téléphone fixe ou portable. Il n'y aura que des objets moldus. Je vous confisquerais votre baguette. Donc, deux semaines, loin des cours, mais sans magie. J'espère vous faire réfléchir sur les conséquences de vos actes. Et à votre retour, vous ferez des excuses publiques à Monsieur Weasley et à Miss Granger. Vous pouvez disposez. Allez préparer vos affaires, nous partons demain, à 6h00 du matin. Mais, avant de partir, donnez moi votre baguette, vous n'irez pas en cours cette après-midi. Vous irez préparer vos affaires, puis vous me les amènerais et vous irez pour finir voir comment se porte Miss Granger. Je préviendrais l'infirmière. »

Harry se tassa dans l'ombre et vit Malefoy sortir, les larmes aux yeux. Le professeur Rogue le suivait de prés. Harry se mit à fixer Severus et se dit qu'il avait du charme. Ses cheveux brillaient ce qui faisait illuminer le sombre visage de Severus. Puis, ce dernier partit en fermant sa classe. Harry attendit de ne plus entendre les pas du professeur et partit à son tour. Il courut pour rattraper Malefoy. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie.

« -Malefoy, attends.

-Casses-toi Potter.

-Il faut que je te parles.

-Tu dois être heureux maintenant. Je m'en vais, pas pour longtemps, mais assez pour que tu puisses étendre ton pouvoir.

-Mais, tu délires Malefoy. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulut tuer Hermione.

-Ce n'était pas mon but, je voulais juste que ses monstres meurent. »

Harry lui mit un coup de poings dans l'oeil.

« -Ne les insultent plus Malefoy. Parce Papa n'est plus là pour te protéger.

-Ne parles de mon père.

-Mais, non je ne vais pas en parler. Je vais juste parler avec toi. une conversation civilisée.

-Non merci.

-J'ai tout entendu, Malefoy. Dans le bureau de Rogue.

-Tu m'espionnes?

-Non, je voulais te parler.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?

-Tout.

-Salopard.

-Chut! Viens, c'est Rusard. »

Ils firent demi-tour et allèrent dans la salle sur demande qui se transforma en salon avec un bar.

« -Un verre, Malefoy?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-De tout. Un whisky Coca?

-Oui!

-Bon, Malefoy. Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Et je pense que c'est la même chose pour quelques personnes dans cette école. Tu voudrais qu'on se confie l'un à l'autre?

-Potter, t'es Gay?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Moi aussi. tu es amoureux?

-Je penses l'être. Je ne sais pas si ça va te rassurer mais ce n'est pas de toi.

-Moi je ne le suis pas. Et oui, tu me rassures.

-Je vais devoir aller en cours. Je ne sais pas quand on va se revoir car ce soir j'ai retenue ave le professeur Rogue. Au revoir, Drago.

-Au revoir. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il ne pensait pas que se serait si simple.

Il alla en cours. Il décida d'aller voir Hermione après. il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas voir Ron en métamorphose. Il prit soigneusement des notes, pour faciliter le travail à Hermione et par conséquent, à Ron. Le cours passa à une vitesse extrêmement rapide. Harry fut même surpris lorsque la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit.

Il alla aussitôt à l'infirmerie.

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand il vit qu'Hermione était réveiller.

« -Comment vas-tu?

-J'ai été très secouée mais nous allons tous les quatre très bien. Dieu merci.

-Si je croise Malefoy, je le tue de mes mains.

-Ron!

-Quoi, il a voulut te tuer.

-Chut! Arrêtes de dire des bêtises.

-Croyez-moi mais Malefoy a une sacré punition. Il est renvoyé pendant deux semaines. Exilé dans la maison de Rogue. Sans magie. Et surtout, seul. Et à la fin, dès qu'il reviendra, il te fera des excuses devant toute l'école.

-Tu vois, Ron, tu n'auras même pas à te fouler pour le tuer. L'humiliation le tuera.

-Moi, j'ai cours particuliers avec Rogue à partir de demain. Et ce soir, j'ai une retenue avec lui. Donc, moi aussi je vais mourir.

_-_Mon pauvre. »

Et ils se mirent à rire. « Je vous ai amené du travail, de la métamorphose. Et aussi, de la chasse aux prénoms, vous aviez laisser ça dans le dortoir.

-Merci Harry, j'ai de quoi m'occuper. Je dois rester ici pendant au moins deux semaines, par mesures de préventions. Vous voudrez bien prendre des notes pour moi?

-Ah non! c'est trop difficile. » Ironisa Harry.

Et ils se remirent à rire.

Une visite inattendue vint les perturber. Drago était arrivé.

« -Je...je...viens...juste..voir...comment va Granger, ça m'a l'air d'aller. »

Et il partit sans un mot de plus.

« -Il est définitivement bizarre. »

Harry passa sa soirée en retenue. il fit le ménage partout dans la salle de cours. Sans magie.

Une fois qu'il eut finit, il décida d'engager un peu la conversation avec son professeur.

« -Monsieur, je me demandais, cela fait combien de temps que vous enseigner ici?

-Vous êtes bien curieux Potter. Si vous tenez tant à le savoir, cela fait 16 ans cette année que j'enseigne. Maintenant, vous avez fini, vous pouvez partir. Je dois me coucher tôt, j'accompagne Monsieur Malefoy et donc me lever tôt.

-Au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir... »

Harry partit.

« _…Harry…_» pensa Rogue.

Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu. Je laisse le rating M, parce que les scènes chaudes vont commencés à partir du deuxième jour. Donc à partir de la deuxième partie.

Je vous l'avait dit que je ferais plus long. Si vous avez aimer ou même si vous n'avez pas aimer laisser une petite reviews.

A la prochaine.


End file.
